If mobile terminals have an independent operating system and independent running space, a user may install applications such as software, games, and navigation in the mobile terminals, and the mobile terminals may implement wireless network access by using a mobile communications network, such mobile terminals are generally referred to as smart mobile terminals. A smart mobile terminal is usually configured with a relatively large display screen and can implement full-touch-screen operations, and an operation manner is much better than that of a keyboard type terminal.
With the rapid development of smart mobile terminals, the concept of flexible screens starts to emerge. Compared with a conventional display screen, a flexible screen is not only lighter and thinner, but also has greatly reduced power consumption. Meanwhile, a flexible screen has characteristics of being bendable and desirably pliable, and therefore also has greatly improved durability.